1. Field of the Invention
In general, example embodiments of the invention are concerned with systems, methods and devices suitable for use in the field of image recognition. In some example embodiments, invariant aspects of a computed image are generated and compared with a real image to determine if the real image corresponds with the computed image, and one or more actions may be taken depending upon the results of the comparison.
2. Related Technology
Some aspects of related technology are set forth in Special Functions and the Theory of Group Representations by Naum Ja. Vilenkin.